Dear My Beautiful Bookworm,
by JamesFlower
Summary: "My Bookworm, I've still got one surprise left for you," he whispered as his strong arms encircled her in a hug that Hermione could just melt into. A Harry/Hermione One-Shot.


**I do not own the rights to any characters from Wizard of Oz, Cinderella, or the H.P universe. Dang it. Anyways, Please please review! I want to know what you guys think about the story so I can get better at writing.**

* * *

Hermione hummed to herself as she walked alone to the Heads Suite for the first time in her Seventh Year of Hogwarts. It was going to be an amazing year. This year her relationship with Harry was finally out in the open. It had all begun two summers ago when Harry spent the summer at her parents' house. Ron would've come with them but the whole Weasley clan was staying at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place cleaning and doing research for the upcoming war. She and Harry had spent the summer training, studying, doing summer homework, and getting to know each other better. Hermione smiled at the memory of Harry's face when she first came downstairs in a dark emerald green string bikini, ready for a day in the Granger's pool. His jaw dropped, eyes bulged, and suddenly Harry found himself looking at Hermione in a whole new light. Hermione giggled at the memory and found herself facing a portrait of a young girl with brown braids and a blue and white checkered dress, a small black dog in the girls arms, a worn looking scarecrow, silver coloured man, and a lion who was cowering behind the scarecrow. They all stood on a cheery yellow brick road.

"Password?" the girl asked.

"We're off to see the Wizard!" Hermione exclaimed confidently.

"That's right! Now if only I had such brains as you. Well, it'd be nice to have any brains at all . . . ." The scarecrow sighed mournfully and the portrait swung open to reveal the place she'd be living in this coming year. . Hermione stood stock still. _Wow . . ._ was the only coherent thought in her mind. Before her, was the common room for the Gryffindor Head rooms she had dreamed of ever since first year. And to add to that special sight, there was a small table covered by a lace cloth and set with a beautiful late night dinner. A single candle flickered from the middle. _Harry is just the most thoughtful boyfriend ever! Not only did he notice that I was too busy with Head Girl duties to eat during the Welcoming Feast, he prepared a romantic candlelit meal for the two of us! But . . . where is Harry?_ Hermione thought. A small frown flickered across her face as she crossed the room to the table. _What's going on here? _Hermione wondered. _Why is a piece of parchment laying on the table?_ And then it hit her, and she smiled Harry's favorite smile. _Harry thought he was so sneaky didn't he. Well, it was rather charming of him . . ._ Hermione sighed with a smile on her face and sat down to read the note he had left her.

_Dear My Beautiful Bookworm,_

_ I know you probably figured this whole thing out as soon as you walked in the door, but in case you haven't I'll clear a few things up for you. The new Head Boy? Your boyfriend of two years. Yup, that's right. One mister Harry Potter is Head Boy. I sure never saw that coming! Anyways, I'm sorry I kept it a secret from you and know that I'll probably be in trouble when I see you next. I may not be the most creative but well, it comes from the heart._  
_WHY I LOVE MY BOOKWORM_  
_**H**__er hair is the most gorgeous of any I've ever seen. The curls that twist and turn like roller coasters can persuade me into doing anything when they are being twirled around her finger._  
_**E**__yes that can look so sweet and innocent, sexy and seductive, fiery and passionate._  
_**R**__ight at the top of the class every time, in every subject. I am so proud of you. _  
_**M**__any adventures, never betraying me and always sticking by my side through thick and thin._  
_**I**_ _know that I can trust her with anything._  
_**O**__ur own little home with the white picket fence and little children. I find myself daydreaming of our future together. _  
_**N**__o one else can make me feel like she does._  
_**E**__xtraordinary. Pure Hermione._

_ Do you remember when I asked you out my little Bookworm? I remember it like it was yesterday. It was nearing the end of summer and we were at the park in your neighborhood on an extremely hot and humid day . We were talking about what we looked for in the opposite sex and suddenly we realized that we were describing each other almost perfectly. Neither one of us said anything about it out loud, but I know I thought it and I could tell you were thinking it too from your look in your huge, beautiful brown eyes as you looked into my emerald ones. I got off the worn park bench we were sitting on and conjured a bouquet of fresh daisies (your favorite flower). Then I dropped to one knee on the hard-packed dirt ground of the park and asked you to be my girl because you were the most beautiful woman I had ever had the privilege of knowing and you were everything I was looking for in a girl._

_ Hermione: The Reasons Why I Love You. You are my best friend, my girlfriend, and the only person I can completely rely on in life. I couldn't survive without you. Literally. I would've been dead years ago because of how many times you've had to save my butt! You're so gorgeous darling! Those eyes . . . that hair . . . that smile . . . that cute little smirk when you know you're right . . . when you support me during Quidditch season when you're hollering and waving your homemade "Harry Potter is the best!" signs . . . the look on your face when you concentrate (you stick your tongue out just a little bit and furrow your eyebrows) . . . how you fall asleep so adorably on my shoulder . . . how you make sure I'm doing what is right and not what is easy . . . how you love me for me and not Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived. You always know just how to comfort me when I'm feeling down and can coax things out of me even when I try to keep things bottled up inside so no one else can get hurt. _

_ Hermione, Voldemort is dead. It's all over and I know I have a future now. This has led to me thinking about the future a lot and I can't picture my life without you in it. My life would hold no meaning without you. I can picture us living together right after Hogwarts in a little flat in Diagon Alley. You would hog the covers on the bed and I would just make you share your body heat. I would steal the shower and cast impenetrable locking charms so you can't get in. We would burn errr, make meals together. No matter how I imagine my life going, it always has you in it. Thank you for all you do for me and for everyone else._

_ Remember when we came out as a couple just a couple weeks ago at my annual birthday celebration? Everyone we care about was there. Hagrid, McGonagall, your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, and little Teddy, Draco was there with Ginny, the Twins and their girlfriends, Neville and Luna, and of course Ron and Susan. We were all cramped around the table together as we always are at the Burrow and there was a general hubbub as everyone chatted. Then Remus got up and gave a toast to me turning 18. Everyone cheered and started chanting "Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!" Of course, I conceded to their request and stood up, the chair scraping backwards across the rough wooden floor and birthday balloons twisting in the air as I did so. Don't ask me why I remember the chair or the balloons, but it stood out to me. Maybe Fred and George had pranked the balloons? Anyways, back to the story. I stood up and said something about how it had been a great day and I wanted to give a big Thank You to everyone there, but one person in particular had a lot to do with it. Then I asked you to stand up too. You knew what I was doing and were shooting glares at me through those beautiful eyes. It was pretty adorable, to be honest. I took your hand and said, "Hermione and I have something to announce. Hermione, will you do the honors?"_

_ You sighed and replied, "Okay Harry, but remember that I didn't want to do this on your birthday! We are going to have a talk later Mister!" I stuck my tongue out at you. Probably wasn't the best idea in retrospect._

"_Well, guys. Harry and I are together. As in: we're dating. A couple. However you choose to define it." You gave everyone this huge grin at the admission. You don't know, but for some reasons that is still unknown, this really touched me._

_ I took my hand from yours and put it around your shoulder. I spoke up next, "And we have been for two years. We're sorry for keeping it from you for so long, but we weren't sure how you would react and we wanted to make sure Voldemort was killed before we revealed it."_

_ Fred and George were the first to move. "Alright!" Fred exclaimed, "George, I've won the Hogwarts Harry & Hermione Hookup betting pool! That's 50 galleons!" Then the silence broke and family swarmed us, giving congrats and how they knew it was only a matter of time._

_ You may be wondering why I'm writing this story down. Well, because this is one of my top five memories ever. All of them have you in it._

_Memory 1: When you agreed to be my girl_

_Memory 2: Our First Kiss_

_Memory 3: When we told everyone we were together_

_Memory 4: When WE defeated Voldemort_

_Memory 5: At the end of second year, when the Basilisk's Curse was undone, and the newly unpetrified you came running to give me the first hug I can remember receiving._

_ So . . . yeah. I just wanted to give you a little reminder of how much you mean to me, dear. I don't want you to ever forget how lucky I am to have you in my life. _

_Love, _  
_Your Green-Eyed Seeker_

There were tears in Hermione's eyes as she finished the letter. A grin was plastered on her face. Then a commotion was heard outside the door. "COME ON, I'M TRYING TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR MY GIRL!"  
"Oh no no no, I'm afraid you can only go in if you have the password, courage, brains, a heart, AND pretty red shoes. And dear, I see no red shoes," a young girl's voice rang out loud and clear. Hermione grinned and was suddenly very glad she had chosen to wear sparkly red shoes today. She ran towards the door.  
Harry's flushed face looked outraged as she opened the door, but it quickly changed to an expression of joy when he saw her. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry dear . . . They wouldn't open the door. Did I interrupt you reading the letter?" He ended anxiously.  
"No darling, I had just finished," Hermione smiled. "It was beautifully written." She then focused her attention on the portrait. "Now, Dorothy, Scarecrow, Lion, Tinman. Please be polite to this young man. He is my boyfriend, and an amazing one at that, and your Head Boy! I don't want have to replace you guys!" The portrait gave a unison of "Yes Ma'am"s and ashamed nods of their heads. Harry and Hermione chose this moment to wave their goodbyes and enter the main room again.  
"Thanks babe!" Harry said gratefully, "So, you really truly liked the letter?"  
Hermione giggled. "Yes sir!"  
"Promise?"  
"I promise. I will keep it and cherish it forever."  
"You better! Well, why don't you go take a quick tour of the rest of your new rooms and I'll meet you out here when you're done?" Harry asked anxiously. Hermione smiled; he obviously wanted this to be perfect. Hermione took quick strides towards her new room, excited to see where she would be spending her year.

A huge bedroom lay before her eyes. A magnificent gold and crimson bed took up the majority of the space. Other pieces of furniture included a vanity, mahogany writing desk, large gilded mirror, mahogany end table, and paisley patterned window seat. It looked feminine enough to please her, but not overly so. Then, something glittery caught her eye. A long, sparkling sheer white evening gown was draped across the bed. It was absolutely stunning. Hermione rushed over to it.

One would not take Hermione for a girly girl, but she adored dressing up. Harry, of course, knew this. She quickly slid into the smooth material and relished in the feel of the fabric rubbing against her skin. She turned to the mirror and did a few quick hair and makeup spells that Lavender and Parvati had taught her a couple years back. _There. Now I look decent enough, _Hermione thought to herself as she surveyed herself in the mirror with her hands on her hips. The dress accentuated her curves and brought the attention to her face. Her face was done in natural colors, with the exception of bright silver eye makeup to coordinate with the dress. Her hair was up in a high bun and a few silky tendrils curled down to frame her face. She slipped into a pair of glass slippers. She felt so magical . . . .

"Harry . . . This is wonderful! How did you ever manage all this?" Hermione gasped. Harry was dressed in a simple tux that went with her outfit. His lips curved into a lopsided grin.

"Oh my sweet Cinderella (for that's who she reminded him of in that beautiful dress), I just wanted to do something special for you. By the way you look stunning," Harry replied smoothly. He gestured towards the table. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes, thank you," Harry pulled out Hermione's chair for her and then sat across from her.

"Is this evening up to par so far?" Harry asked, nervously.

"You even have to ask? Harry, I wasn't even expecting a date! This is the most amazing night."

"I'm glad."

The couple shared an intimate dinner and when they were done, a house elf named Dot came to clean up. Harry and Hermione thanked Dot and Hermione stood up, presumably to go to her room to change into nighttime attire. But Harry was too quick for Hermione, and jumped up and caught her wrist. "My Bookworm, I've still got one surprise left for you," he whispered as his strong arms encircled her in a hug that Hermione could just melt into.

"But Harry, you've already given me so much! The dress, the shoes, the meal, your gift of time. You can't possibly have any more surprises left in you!" Hermione protested.

Harry just flicked his wand at a big stereo that she hadn't even noticed, muttered an incantation and a Classical Wizarding Radio Station started to play. Hermione gasped. "Oh, Harry!" Harry just smiled and pulled her into his arms. They started out with a simple pattern and then moved into more complicated dances.

As they whirled around the room doing polkas, tangos, and waltzes; Harry whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Sometimes they made Hermione giggle, others she just shook her head at.

It was getting late and Hermione's eyelids started to droop. "Wha-what time is it Harry?" Harry named the time and she jumped away from him. "That late? Already? Oh Harry, we have to go to sleep now or else we'll fall asleep during the first day of classes. We'll have to start studying tomorrow night. It is our NEWTs year after all!" And with that, Hermione went into a rant, running to her room to get changed and go to bed all while ranting about her studies and how she could not possibly have prepared enough for them.

Harry smiled and shook his head. That was his bookworm all right.


End file.
